1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to aqueous compositions comprising organosilicon compounds.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,101,272 (Commonwealth Scientific and Industrial Research Organization, issued Jul. 18, 1978) describes a process for the treatment of wool that comprises epoxysiloxanes and amines being applied to the wool as separate substances and reacting in situ to form crosslinked insoluble structures.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,833,225 (Goldschmidt, issued May 23, 1989) discloses polyquaternary polysiloxane polymers of the block structure (AB)nA, which are obtained by reaction of α,ω-epoxysiloxanes with ditertiary diamines in the presence of acids. The block copolymers contain quaternary nitrogen atoms.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,807,956 (OSi Specialties, Inc., issued Sep. 15, 1998) describes block copolymers of the structure (AB)nA which contain polyalkylene oxide chains. They are prepared by reacting α,ω-epoxysiloxanes with α,ω-aminoalkyl polyethers, although the poor mutual solubility of the reactants means that relatively large amounts of organic solvents are needed to achieve adequate compatibility.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,001,422 (Shin-Etsu Chemical Co., issued Dec. 14, 1999) discloses aminoalkyl-containing diorganopolysiloxanes and their use in aqueous formulations whose basic nitrogen atoms are separated by —CH2—CH2-groups. The aminosiloxanes described have amine equivalent values from 5 000 to 100 000 g/mol, corresponding to an amine nitrogen content from 0.014 to 0.28% by weight.